startingstrengthmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tools and Downloads
Here's a collection of free tools and downloads to assist you with Starting Strength. =Tools= 'Official' Starting Strength Android App Available now for iOS and Android - app.startingstrength.com Category:Supplemental_Materials 'Barbell Weight Calculator Android App' FREE Android app to do barbell calculations. 300 lbs, don't know what plates to put on? Now you don't need to know. Category:Supplemental_Materials Warmup Calc Web App Online app that calculates warmup sets and weights. Lets you set the weight for next time right after each exercise and stores past workouts. Starting Strength Warm-Up Calculator Free Google Docs version of Starting Strength Warm-up Calculator here! . Here are the instructions for the online version: #Follow the link. #Select the "File" button in the left hand corner. #From the drop-down menu select "Copy spreadsheet." #Click "OK" on the Dialog Box. . or Download the Starting Strength Warm-Up Calculator Here! *Requires Scribd Subscription (You'll need a program that can edit spreadsheets like Microsoft Excel, or the free to own OpenOffice.org) Starting Strength Logbook Calculator Free Download link (Excel file) or Free Google Docs version of the Starting Strength Logbook Calculator here!. Here are the instructions for the on-line version: #Follow the link. #Select the "File" button in the left hand corner. #From the drop-down menu select "Copy spreadsheet." #Click "OK" on the Dialog Box. or Download the Starting Strength Logbook Calculator Here! *Requires Scribd subscription. (You'll need a program that can edit spreadsheets like Microsoft Excel, or free-to-own OpenOffice.org. =Downloads= Mark Rippetoe's Crossfit Instructional Videos From the Crossfit Exercises Page The Squat Introduction to the Low Bar Back Squat, Mark Rippetoe ...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipIntroLowbarSquat.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipIntroLowbarSquat.mov mov Back Squat Geometry, Mark Rippetoe (CFJ Preview)...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_JournalRipGeometryPreview1.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_JournalRipGeometryPreview1.mov mov Fixing the Squat: Hip Drive, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RippetoeHipDriveInstruction.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RippetoeHipDriveInstruction.mov mov The Bench Press Bench Press: Arch, Mark Rippetoe ...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchArch.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchArch.mov mov Bench Press Basic Setup, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBasicBenchSetup.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBasicBenchSetup.mov mov Bench Press Body Position, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchBodyPosition.wmv wmvmov] Bench Press: Feet, Mark Rippetoe ...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchFeet.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchFeet.mov mov Bench Press Levers, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchLevers.wmv wmvmov] Introduction to the Bench Press, Part I, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchIntro1.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchIntro1.mov mov Introduction to the Bench Press, Part II, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchIntro2.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchIntro2.mov mov Spotting the Bench Press, Part I, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchSpotting1.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchSpotting1.mov mov Spotting the Bench Press, Part II, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchSpotting2.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBenchSpotting2.mov mov The Deadlift Deadlift Alignment Part 1, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDLAlignment1.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDLAlignment1.mov mov Deadlift Alignment Part 2, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDLAlignment2.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDLAlignment2.mov mov Deadlift Anatomy, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDLAnatomy.wmv wmvmov] Deadlift Arm Position Lecture Clip...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_DeadliftArmPosition.mov movhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_DeadliftArmPosition.wmv wmv Deadlift Intro Lecture Clip...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_DeadliftIntro.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_DeadliftIntro.mov mov Deadlift Setup, Mark Rippetoe ...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDeadliftSetup.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDeadliftSetup.mov mov Deadlift Starting Angles, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDLStartingAngles.wmv wmvmov] Deadlift Starting Position Intro, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDeadliftIntro.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipDeadliftIntro.mov mov The Press Press-Basic Positions, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressBasicPositions.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressBasicPositions.mov mov Press-Hand Positions, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressGrip.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressGrip.mov mov Press Torso Positions, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressTorso.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressTorso.mov mov Press Instruction, Part I, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressInstruction1.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressInstruction1.mov mov Press Instruction Part 2, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressInstruction2.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressInstruction2.mov mov Press Instruction Part 3, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressInstruction3.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressInstruction3.mov mov Press Posture Question, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressPostureQuestion.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressPostureQuestion.mov mov Press Review, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressReviewCLT.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipPressReviewCLT.mov mov Weighted Press, Part I, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipWeightedPress1.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipWeightedPress1.mov mov Weighted Press, Part II, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipWeightedPress2.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipWeightedPress2.mov mov Weighted Press, Part III, Mark Rippetoe...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipWeightedPress3.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipWeightedPress3.mov mov Miscellaneous In the Gym with Coach Rip ...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipInTheGymOHS.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipInTheGymOHS.mov mov Rip on Breath ...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RippetoeBreathDuringLift.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RippetoeBreathDuringLift.mov mov Rippetoe Under the Bar ...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipSquats315x10.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipSquats315x10.mov mov Barbell Positioning ...http://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBarbellPositioning.wmv wmvhttp://media.crossfit.com/cf-video/CrossFit_RipBarbellPositioning.mov mov Quick reference cards These cards can be printed out and folded in half to index card size (3" x 5"). The Squat http://startingstrengthmirror.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Squat-quickref.pdf pdf The Deadlift http://startingstrengthmirror.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Deadlift-quickref.pdf pdf The Bench Press http://startingstrengthmirror.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Bench-press-quickref.pdf pdf The Press http://startingstrengthmirror.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Press-quickref.pdf pdf The "Official" Starting Strength Wallpaper Gone is the need to travel to Texas to suffer the wrath of Rip and Dave76. All you need is a desktop! 500px|Click For Full Screen! ->Right Click Here and Save to Download!<- Category:Supplemental_Materials